Animal Planet
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: Robin's lazy day turns into a excitement day when the team spots Aqualad on Animal Planet- and only get more exciting when the divers spot him too.


Animal Planet

Ah yes, the wonderful lazy that was able to grace a sunny Saturday afternoon at the mountain was just what he needed. A simple, lazy break. Robin sprawled out on the couch, content to lie where he was for a little while. He was overworked. After going toe to toe with the Riddler on Wednesday, Joker on Thursday, and multiple murders, abductions and kidnappings spanned out across Friday, he was in need of some peace and quiet.

So, he was content to just chill on the couch in his civves- a light blue tshirt and a pair of faded jean shorts with no shoes. Of course, he still had on a pair of very fitting, wide, beach sunglasses. He was tired of long sleeves- scars could go screw themselves. His teammates had them too, after all.

The TV was turned on to some random channel, while M'Gann made herself busy in the kitchen testing out a new recipe with Artemis. Sunlight somehow streamed into the cave, lighting up the living room in a soft, warm glow. Things were peaceful, serene.

Conner was sitting at the breakfast bar, flipping through a magazine on sports, for whatever reason. Robin gave half a thought to wonder where Wally was, and then decided that he didn't want to pay that minor detail any mind. Distantly, his mind reminded him he hadn't really eaten anything since 4pm yesterday. ' _That's probably an issue. Well, I'm not really hungry anyway, I'll just eat when I get home or something.'_ Honestly, he was just to content to care. Closing his eyes, he relaxed completely, unknowingly giving a small, happy sigh.

He was about to nod off completely, when a certain phrase from the TV caught his attention. He opened one eye, glancing at the brightly lit screen, his brain giving way to tell him it was the ocean segment of Animal Planet. He decided to watch for a little bit, his Robin senses tingling. They were talking about some kind of fish, the divers being deep enough so that a large forest of kelp could be seen.

The peace was disturbed when Wally came vrooming in, skidding to a stop behind the couch Rob was resting on. Now Wally, as thoughtful as he was, was entirely clueless. So when he -very loudly- asked what was shakin', his other teammates shushed him rather vehemently, not wanting to wake up their little bird, who was not actually asleep. Not that they needed to know that.

Wally looked down, saw Robin –his eyes now fully closed, as he didn't really feeling like dealing with anything until his Robin senses that were practically screaming at him shut up- promptly muttered "Shit! Sorry!" and fell silent.

Placing his elbows on the back on the couch, Wally leaned forward, bending one knee so he could comfortably lean on the couch to watch Animal Planet. At this point, with Wally's attention diverted, Robin had opened one eye again, steadily watching the TV, waiting for the something he knew would happen to happen.

It was another 5 minutes of them blathering on about how 'this fish survives in kelp forests' or something when he saw it. There was Aqualad, steadily swimming down, completely oblivious to the divers and cameras.

As soon as Wally spotted him, he laughed out loud, grabbing the attention of the other three. Soon they were all crowded around the couch, laughing their asses off as one of them recorded the spectacle. The divers had spotted Kaldur and were now going on about him 'in his natural habitat'. Rob was having trouble reining in his own giggles, still under the pretense that he was asleep.

When the diver's eventually moved on, and the laughter had subsided, everyone eventually went back to their own devices, leaving dear Robin to finally get some sleep.

* * *

Later that day, when Aqualad walked into the mountain, he was bombarded by plenty of smart ass remarks of 'enjoy your swim, oceanic mammal?' and 'didn't know you were a flipper family hybrid!'.

Robin contributed his own smart remarks after he had awoken rather disgruntled on the couch.

"I do not understand; how did you know I was out at sea? And what is with all of these, how do you say, ludacris comments?" He asked, seating himself at the breakfast bar. "We recorded it! C'mon Rob turn it on!" Wally yelled at his bestie, and with a shit eating grin Robin complied. Much to the atlantian's disgust, the other's indulged in perils of laughter, only going into hysterics as Kaldur's expression got more and more horrified by every remark of one of the divers.

Until Batman walked in. With Flash. Making them all laugh harder when Flash lost his shit exclaiming "I SAW THAT EARLIER" While promptly collapsing into his own hysterics at Aqualad's expression.

"It's rather rude to laugh at our fellow oceanic Manta birostris mammal, that while may be human, belongs to the flipper family." Batman said, walking into the kitchen area to snag a freshly made brownie. That sent Robin and Wally over the edge, causing them to double over in what was assumed to be a desperate attempt to regain control of their breathing.

Signaling to Robin that they had to go soon, Batman moved to the control room, calling out that the brownies were "A little salty," as he left.

Poor Aqualad heard about this months to come.


End file.
